Yugi's Halloween
by Ringtailer720
Summary: Yugi shouldn't stay at home alone at Halloween, especially without power. And where exactly did Yami go?


A Halloween fic for you all. After about a billion years of not putting anything up in the YuGiOh section...Well inspiration is dry for this fandom and I happened to have this sitting on a disk, so I thought I'd put it up. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned below.

* * *

Yugi set the two jack-o-lanterns in front of the window, positioning them so the people walking by outside could see them. He and Yami had a blast carving each one that day, eating the roasted seeds that resulted. He chuckled when he remembered the pulp that landed in Yami's hair during the fight they had participated in. Yami wasn't too happy, but he laughed.

Yugi, Yami and Grandpa had spent weeks decorating the tiny shop, then had moved their enthusiasm to the rest of their home after buying a surplus of decorations. In fact, their house above the shop looked more like a haunted house attraction than the house it actually was. Yugi had skeletons sitting in unused chairs, and Yami had tacked a poster of Dracula on a closet door. This poster laughed maniacally whenever someone walked in front of it.

Yugi shifted nervously. He hadn't heard Yami say anything in a long time, when the elder entered the actual house to plan some surprises for Grandpa and Yugi. Yugi himself was worried that something had happened.

He checked his watch, the numbers reading 4:45, and looked out the window of the shop. A huge storm cloud was advancing rapidly towards the structure, long fingers of lightning splitting the darkness. He shivered when the thunder rumbled, and nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a loud thud upstairs. The power went out a second later.

Yugi grabbed the flashlight from under the counter, kept there for such emergencies, and made his way to the rest of the house.

It certainly looked different than the last time Yugi was in it. Wisps of shadow magic floated along the ceiling. He would have to congratulate the former pharaoh...if he was all right. But now Yugi was unnerved by the creepiness of it all, and regretting ever coming up with the idea in the first place.

He directed the flashlight towards the couch, where the beam illuminated the back of a familiar-looking figure...

"Yami!" He said, moving towards the back of the couch, ready to look at the face of...

"AGGGGGGG!!!!" The head had fallen off, a pearly-white skull under a specially made wig, and it rolled onto the ground. Yugi took a moment, trying to slow his pounding heart. He recalled that he and Yami had made a few skeletons look like themselves with a few wigs they fixed up, but he never remembered putting the Yami look-alike on the couch.

He picked up the skull and set it carefully on the figure's lap.

Now he made his way carefully to another part of the house near the bathroom, moving his flashlight left and right. Pictures of witches and black cats met his eyes every step of the way, giving him a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. He wished he had some garlic, just to be on the safe side. One of the windows was open, and he closed it to stop the rain from entering.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning illuminated the entire hallway, and Yugi screamed again. The temporary flash had lit of a prone form, which sat at the base of the attic stairs with assorted items on top. Shaking, Yugi approached the form with flashlight in hand. The beam of light fell upon...

...A range of stuff, including a movable mannequin, that had fallen from the attic somehow. Yugi was relieved, but he wondered a bit as to why that stuff had fallen anyway.

Yugi decided that he would no longer search without at least trying to get the power on first. He made his way to the first floor and opened the basement door. The area below was cold and smelled of dust, and something dripped occasionally. He took a calming breath and began descending the steps. Thirteen steps later, he followed the wall until he came to the circuit box, and prepared to throw a few switches.

Something warm and musty, like dog breath, made contact with the back of his neck. He slowly turned his head, but this time, he couldn't scream.

The biggest dog head he had ever seen stared at him hungrily, bloodshot eyes watching his every move.

Yugi wasted no time, making it up the stairs and slamming the door before locking it. He shook with horror as his mind came up with a horrible scenario. Yami entering the basement to flip the switches, the dog paralyzing him with fear, and then...

The front door banged open, and a thoroughly soaked Yami entered the home, two boxes of pizza in his hands.

"Wow! That was the worst walk home! Good thing Grandpa's spending the night in the next town over. At least the pizzas are dry." Yami nearly dropped the boxes as he found Yugi hugging him.

"Oh Yami! I heard a noise, and the skeleton was moved, and stuff had fallen from the attic! I thought you'd died!!" Yami comforted Yugi for a bit, and the lights came on halfway through dinner while Yami explained everything.

"So you had moved the skeleton, got some decorations from the attic and left a box perched haphazardly at the top, then went for pizza?" Yugi questioned.

"That's right."

Yugi gave a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's over, but you should warn me before you decorate the basement."

A look of confusion crossed Yami's face.

"Basement? I never decorated the basement."

(The End)

* * *

What a surprise. And I have no idea why the Mutos keep a mannequin in their attic. 


End file.
